


eunhae | where the fuck did that clown come from?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [18]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	eunhae | where the fuck did that clown come from?

Hyukjae is never going to watch a scary movie ever again. He and Donghae, both new freshman at the state university, had been invited to a frat party by their peer advisor, and both had readily agreed. Frat houses meant alcohol, and alcohol meant freedom. Some upperclassman thought it would be funny to turn on the world’s scariest horror movie (in Hyukjae’s opinion) to torture the “new meat,” and somehow Hyukjae and Donghae managed to stay through the entire thing.

And now they’re fucking terrified.

At 2am, the sun has gone down long ago and the night is lit by street lights and the occasional blue emergency light. Of course their dormitory is on the complete opposite side of campus. Donghae clings to Hyukjae’s arm, not caring how dumb it makes them look, and tries to walk as quickly as possible to south campus.

There’s a rustle in the bushes, and Donghae yelps loudly. He practically pulls out Hyukjae’s arm from its socket in fright. Hyukjae is frozen in place, completely at the mercy of whatever monster is hiding in the bushes.

But it’s just a little black and white skunk that waddles out of the underbrush. It takes one look at the two boys and waddles away. Hyukjae knows he’s shaking and tries to take deep breaths.

"I think I wet my pants," Donhgae admits. In any other circumstance Hyukjae would have laughed at him. He’s known Donghae for just about forever and knows Donghae has a tendency to pee when he gets scared. ("You’re like a puppy," he’d snort after Donghae had to change his pants during his surprise party.) But not today.

They somehow make it back to Shepard Hall and run up the stairs to the third floor as fast as humanly possible. Hyukjae’s about to turn the lights on when Donghae grabs onto him again and shrieks into his ear. “ _WHERE THE F*** DID THAT CLOWN COME FROM?!”_

Hyukjae manages to turn on the light with a shaky hand to reveal a misleading pile of clothes draped over Donghae’s guitar case. Both boys breathe a collective sigh of relief and fall into their room.

"I’m never watching a horror movie ever again," Hyukjae announces to Donghae from the bottom bunk.

"Neither am I," Donghae replies.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before DH asks, “I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you?”

Hyukjae lets him. He’s doesn’t tell Donghae, but he’s secretly grateful for the warmth. Their dorm room, the campus, and the whole prospect of college are all scary and unfamiliar, but Donghae is a comfortable warmth against his back.


End file.
